


Forbidden Love

by warhead_ache



Category: Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warhead_ache/pseuds/warhead_ache
Summary: In a world still missing the Avatar there are groups trying to fight agains the evil forces looking to divide the states. Two halves from different sides join together and look for someone who will help them in their own journey for peace and love.
Relationships: Garnet - Relationship, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 4





	1. An Unlikely Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slowly updating, slow burn of if the gems from Steven Universe were in the Avatar universe. THis takes place before the events of the show so there won’t be any interactions of the main cast, but that doesn’t mean some other characters may pop up.

There seems to be no end to this pointless war. I thought I would be helping my nation when I enrolled into the military, but all we seem to do is terrorize the other nations.

But by being part of this I learned so much more than what our scrolls told us in school. They told us we were helping the other nations, but we were a plague of genocide to this once beautiful word. First it was the Air Nomads that felt our wrath, and now we colonize the Earth Kingdom to keep them in line. We took bending away from the Southern Water Tribe, and soon the North with fall if we continue this fight.

My crew is heading there now, along with many other cookie-cutter ships. Man a cookie sure sounds good right now, the spicy gruel they feed us is numbing my taste buds. How I wish to eat something savory. At least I have my tea to calm me before bed.

“Ruby! Get your head out of the clouds, the captain is calling us for a battle plan meeting.”

“Alright, I’m goin’.”

We walk down to the meeting room, the captain begins to tell us what’s going to happen once we get in the waters near the northern tribe.

“Does everyone understand the plan?” the captain asked us.

We all replied, “Yes sir,” in unison.

“Good. We’ll be getting there shortly so be ready at your posts. You are dismissed.” He waved his hand allowing us to leave the room.

We all went back to our posts. I looked out across the water, there wasn’t much to see other than the other ships and the smoke they emitted.

Sighing I thought, what lead us to think this is the way we should share our technology with the world?

I got lost in my thoughts and before I knew it we were being ambushed. I snapped out of my trance and ran over to line up with the other soldiers. When we finally saw the waterbenders who started the brothel we set forth our flames like little fireworks upon them.

It was a full out battle within seconds, this took me back to one of my first field missions. It was to simply collect information from one of the land bases to send back home. But with my luck a group of rebellious benders ambushed us, that’s when I got the scar on my left hand. I was stopping a rock from hitting my comrade, at least in the end we were able to complete our task.

“Get ready to enter the land!” one of the commanders yelled.

As the bowsprit dropped onto the icy shore we all poured out. We were met by more waterbenders who took no hesitation.

Almost immediately after I walked onto the shore I slipped, nearly being trampled by my fellow soldiers. Before I was able to get up I was pushed, furiously, by a wave of bone chilling water. My helmet became unbearably cold, afraid I was going to get stuck if I left it on I took it off.

I looked up and noticed the horror that was before me. Bodies being tossed left and right, two extreme temperatures being used as tools to harm one another. It disgusted me.

I tried to stand up but my wounds were worse than I originally thought, my leg being numb and hurting if I tried to move it.

Looking around I found a small cave off to the side, I was already far enough for anyone to notice me, or so I thought. I crawled over there and tried to rest, but the cold, dry air made breathing hard. I made a small fire in the palm of my hands, it wasn’t very strong since I was still wet but it’ll do for now.

I tried to fight the pain a little more, but it soon took over me. I was beginning to feel lightheaded when a figure suddenly stood at the end of the cave entrance. I passed out before I could see who it was, but all I could make out was that they were wearing a blue cloak.

A warm sensation dripping on my forehead woke me up, the air was moist and warm, it was very nice.

I asked, still half awake, “Where am I?”

“You’re in my secret garden,” a melodic voice answered back.

I finally opened my eyes to see the source of the beautiful voice, she had silver hair that flowed to the ground with her bangs covering one eye, and it was the shade of blue only seen in the clearest of waters. She had a water tribe bead in her hair, one of which only the most regal of families wear.

My eyes widened at the realization, “Pardon me by asking, but are you a princess?”

She giggled, “No, brave soldier, I am not. My name is Sapphire of the northern water tribe. But you can just call me Sapphire.”

I could feel my face redden, I don’t know what was coming over me.

“Are you getting too warm? I can get some cold water if you want, there’s plenty outside,” she smirked.

“Hah, no, I’m fine, thank you.”

She dried my forehead, “Well, now that you you’re awake I can get back to healing your wounds.”

“M’lady!,” I tried to sit up but I became lightheaded again.

“No, Ruby, you must lie down. You’re still too weak.”

“Wait, how do you know my name?”

“That’s not important now, what is is your leg. Now, just lie down and I’ll fix you right up.”

She took a deep breath and bended a blob of water out of the pond next to us, and wrapped it around my leg. It was the most interesting sensation, but it felt good.

“I thought aristocratic families are usually non-benders.”

“Is yours?”

“Uh, n-no.”

“Then why would you think that?”

“It’s just that, we were told the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes have non-bending royalty.”

“Well, that’s expected. We don’t usually make it known that we can bend, we use our ability only for dire situations. Plus women in my tribe aren’t allowed to bend in public, we are only taught to heal, but whenever I can I come here and practice real water bending.”

I noticed a sparkle in her eye when she said that last part.

“You must really enjoy it.”

“Yes, it calms me,” she said as she stopped the water on my leg. “Well it seemed you had a small fracture but it should be stable now. Just be very careful for a few days, it should be healed up by then.”

“Thank you, Sapphire. But, if you don’t mind me asking, why did you help me, of all people. I mean I’m a firebender in the fire nation’s army, I should be your enemy.”

“Are you?” she asked, turning my question back at me.

I hesitated for a moment, “No, I’m not.”

“There is something different about you, Ruby, that sets you apart from all of the other soldiers I’ve seen. You never wanted to be a soldier, did you?”

“Well I- I thought I was help my county. But then I found out the truth.”

“So what do you really want to do?”

“I want help, but in a good-, in a just way.” I felt tears filling up in my eyes.

“Ruby, look at me,” she pulled my head up so our eyes would meet, “If you want to make a difference come with me.”

“Wait, what?”

“I found some people who have potential to save this world from the disaster that is to come. So come with me.”

“But, you’re an aristocrat, won’t they notice you’re missing?”

She stood up and looked into the pond, “Yes, but my family doesn’t have that much importance for my disappearance to make much of a difference. They will have a ceremony, and that will be it, they will soon forget about me.”

I looked up at her, how fragile she looked. I stretched out my left hand to her, “Well, you helped me so now I’m gonna help you.”

She stared at my hand, well my scar, almost transfixed.

“Is there something wrong?” I asked, confused.

She de-hypnotized herself and reached for my hand to lift me up, “Sorry, it’s just, your scar,” she went speechless again.

“Oh that, it’s no big deal. It’s kind of a souvenir from my first mission. It’as actually healed pretty well.”

“Oh,” she said barely moving her lips.

Suddenly there was a huge boom, the ceiling of the hidden garden shook causing pieces of ice to fall.

“We need to go now,” she whispered, grabbing my hand.

She quickly dashed to a corner of the garden, dragging me behind her. A hidden door opened into a dark corridor, we crouched through and she was off again. I was stunned at how fast she was running, I could barely keep up with her.

We were definitely in the palace now, with its blue, icy walls towering over us. She moved fast, but carefully, opening another door and pulling me inside.

It was a dressing room, with clothes of all sorts, Sapphire sifted through a rack and then threw some at me.

“Take off your armor and put these on,” she said pushing me behind a curtain.

“Okay, okay, I’m going,” I quickly changed into the garments and revealed myself to her, “So? How do I look?”

“You look good in blue,” she smiled, “Now, we have to go.”

Since most of the guards were outside dealing with the fire nation army, we were able to make our way out onto the shore. She had a small boat ready for our departure with some food for the journey. She was very prepared.

I gave her a hand allowing her to get in the boat before me, and, with the help of her bending, we were off.

As the cold wind blew through my curly hair I looked back. As the smoke and ash of the fire nation ships filled the air I breathed in the cold, fresh air, for the first time in a long time. I felt so free, so liberated, now I would never have to abide by the rules of the fire Lord ever again. They will simply think that I was killed in battle, and my family would be satisfied to know I died for my nation instead of betraying it. But I would know the truth, and that’s all that matters.

I looked up at Sapphire, her silver hair whipping in the wind. How strong and confident she looked in this moment, doing something she loved, probably feeling as relieved as I.

I see a new and brighter future ahead of us, full of potential.


	2. What is this feeling?

I never thought I’d get out of that place, Sapphire thought, I’m almost grateful the fire navy attacked when they did.

“Ruby?”

She leaned up from looking at the water, “Yes, princess- I mean, Sapphire?”

She chuckled, “It’s alright, and I’m no princess. I’m an oracle, just so you know.”

“Oh, I’ve heard of those, but never met one. I kinda thought they were myths or con artists.”

“Most are, but I’m the real deal,” she lifted the hair that was covering her right eye revealing it to be completely white, ghostly. It started Ruby, but that soon past and changed to curiosity.

“My lord! How did that happen?”

“I was born like this, and they knew the moment I opened my eyes I would be the next Oracle of the northern water tribe. You see, it runs in my family and it tends to skip a generation or two.”

Ruby furrowed her brow, “But, why did you leave then? You’re destined for a great life.”

“Not exactly, I saw how the royal family treated my grandmother. She was taken away from her family the moment my mother could survive without her nourishment. And like her I was taken away when I became a women, and my visions became clearer. I saw what they would do to me. My grandmother helped me, she gave me this boat. So before they could lock me up for good I knew I had to get out.

“When I saw the fire nation was going to invade I was relieved. My chance had come. But I didn’t see you.”

“What?”

“I didn’t predict a fire navy soldier would help me, let alone come with me. You baffle me Ruby.”

She blushed, “Oh, well, I’m no more special than any other soldier. I’m just a pawn, one of hundreds. Now you, you’re one of a kind.”

“But Ruby,” Sapphire kneeled down to meet her at eye level, “You are a warrior. Not everyone has the bravery to fight for their nation, even if they don’t believe everything their nation stands for. But you are special, because you didn’t conform either.”

She was speechless, all her life Ruby was told she had to conform, never break from the pack.

“I can see you are destined for so much greatness, but not with my sight,” she took her hand and put it to her chest, “But with my heart.”

The sun had finally gone down by the time we passed all of the icebergs. The temperature was increasing, but not by much. I breathed into my hands to warm them, the flames created a little beacon in the middle of the darkness as the clouds covered the moon.

“How much longer do you think it’ll take us to find land?” I asked Sapphire, shivering.

“Well, thankfully, it’s a full moon tonight, so it shouldn’t be too long,” she answered.

The boat had been moving at a steady pace, it wasn’t until the waves kicked in that I realized how fast we were going. The boat jump up in the air every few jerks, Sapphire was so focused on her bending that it didn’t seem to bother her how frantic we were moving.

I tried to hold on for dear life, “Maybe you should hold back just a little bit!” I yelled over the rushing winds and crashing tides.

This brought her out of her “zone” and back into the material world. She blushed and began to bend softer.

“Sorry, I haven’t figured out my own strength yet, this is still kinda new to me.”

“It’s all right. And I don’t know much about waterbending, but you’re pretty good,” I leaned back in my seat and blushed.

“Thanks, I usually watch the bending classes from high up, so they don’t see me. Then I practice when night falls.”

“Why is it that women can’t bend in your tribe?”

“No, actually.”

“What?! That’s ridiculous!” a flame raised from my hand.

She looked ahead, “I know, but it’s always been this way. The men are the hunters and warriors, and the women are the caregivers and gatherers. We are more valuable, because we create the next generations of warriors, we must be protected,” she gazed into the deep sea, “At least that’s what they told us.”

“So? Women can be just as strong as men, and I’m kind of an example of that.”

She giggled, “You’re not wrong there.”

“In the Fire Nation we were always taught as equals, no matter your gender.”

“I hate to say this, but that is one principle the Fire Nation got right.”

“Yeah, -” I gasped, I stood up to try and get a better view.

“What’s wrong Ruby?” Sapphire asked cautiously.

“I can see land! We’re almost there!”

Sapphire looked further out and could see the shore too, so she quickened her bending.

We were there in no time and found a spot to park the boat. I extended my arm so Sapphire could get down after I got out.

“That’s very kind of you Ruby, but you won’t have to treat me like this anymore. Now that we are fugitives we are equals.”

“Sorry, I guess old habits die hard,” I said as I scratched my head bashfully.

“Alright, first things first,” she took out a map from her skirt and spread it on the ground. “We’re surrounded by a lot of mountains, so we shouldn’t be too far from the northern Air Temple. Once we find that it shouldn’t be too hard to navigate the rest of the way.”

“Wait, what’re those red dots all around the map?” I asked.

“Those are the different camps for the Rebellion, and one isn’t too far from the Air Temple,” she smiled, “The leader, Rose Quartz, should be in that one,” she pointed to a spot not too far from the mountain range.

“How are you so sure, what if she’s not there? What if the camp has already been invaded by the Fire Nation?!”

“Don’t worry Ruby, I am certain that they’re still there. And if they move, I’ll know and redirect us.”

We walked for a good part of the day, passing through the mountains ultimately coming across a cliff.

Sapphire sighed with relief, “We’re finally here, thank goodness.”

“But this is just a big cavern. Where’s the temple?”


	3. The Flames

I remember reading a few chapters about the air temples, but they never gave them justice. Seeing all the ancient architecture, and wondering how they could even maneuver their materials to create such amazing structures is beyond my comprehension. To think, I thought I was going to learn more about the world in the army, but I’ve learned more in the last 24 hours with Sapphire then my whole life in alliegence with that dreaded nation.

There seemed to be signs of people camping here before, but their long gone. Sapphire told me there hasn’t been regular inhabitents here since the Fire Nation got rid of the last of the air nomads, but every once in a while there is a continuous amount of activity here. Like i said, they’re usually passer by’s or hobos, but no one dangerous should be able to find us here.

I gathered a few branches from the neighboring woods to start a fire while Sapphire went to the lake at the bottom of the cavern to get food.

Taking off a few layers I began to warm up next to the fire.

“Ruby, would you mind helping me prepare the fish?”

“Not at all,” I got up and sat next to her on the other side of the fire.

“You know how to debone them?”

“Not really, it’s a pretty rare dish where I come from in the fire nation. Cow Hippo is my specialty though.”

“Alright,” she smirked, “Then let me show you,” she tied up her hair and rolled up her sleeves, “Just put your hands there and hold it down steadily.” Her knife work was amazing, deboning the creature in one foul swoop.

She continued to cook the fish on the fire, her eye glistened in the light. Even as the flames died out the moonlight illuminated her, casting an almost perfect spotlight on her threw the cracks of the ceiling. Soon I, too, fell asleep, taking in the sounds of the forest, and with the sun that next morning we were up and off to our next location, Rose Quartz’s campsite.

I wasn’t sure what I was feeling, every moment I looked at her I felt this tingling in my stomach, a heaviness in my breathe. I’d never felt this way about someone before, but something about her just feels right. And I don’t want to be anywhere else, but with her, here and now.

Buti have to think about the situation we are in. Refugees on our way to meet a pack of rouges. Not my ideal situation to be in, especially when I’m feeling all these feelings, but that’s where I am now. Oh lord.

I tried to clear my head a little and brake the silence I didn’t realize was happening, “So, I’ve never heard of this Rose Quartz before. Where did she come from?”

Sapphire answered, “From what I know she’s native to the Earth Kingdom. I’m not entirely sure, but she might also be a disendant of one of the past Avatars.”

“Really? You think she could be?”

“Well a lot of people can claim that. An Avatar isn’t exactly restrained from mingling, even so many Avatar’s have had spouses in the past. So it’s not impossible that they have had children and those children had children.”

“Huh, yeah. But, you think she may know where the missing Avatar is? Or if he’s still alive?”

“I don’t know, I doubt it. For some reason there’s some sort of energy blocking my visions whenever I try and look for the avatar. Even my grandmother couldn’t find him. Either it’s his doing, or someone- something is protecting him and not allowing anyone to find him. I do hope Rose could shed a light on this.”

We continued to walk threw the forest when we came upon a pack of Gemlock bulls. Seeing their long spear-like horns I stood ready to protect Sapphire. And just as I was readying myself, building up my fire, she placed her hand on my shoulder, melting me.

“Ruby, it’s all right. These creatures are harmless. Just stay quiet and let them graze.”

One lifted it’s head, seeing us. My hand began to sizzle. But just as she said it didn’t mind us. I was a bit confused at this, but I went along. However, we cannot stay passive forever, there will be a time where I will have to act, I should only hope Sapphire is ready to fight as well. And if not, I will protect her.


End file.
